


It Just Happens

by Danruu



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:13:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danruu/pseuds/Danruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very Short One-Shot/Drabble... Shameless Fenders smut... PWP? Dom!Fenris/Sub!Anders...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Just Happens

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally just my practising sex scenes at 3am... The best quickie I can get at the moment! Hope you enjoy my shameless Fenders banging...

Anders doesn’t know what time it is. He guesses it’s late as the sun has completely vanished from Hightown. He doesn’t know why he’s doing this to himself again, standing outside Fenris’s mansion simply because the elf had ordered him to.

He knows what will happen when he walks in. It has happened many times already.

Despite the gnawing in the pit of his stomach, Anders pushes the door open and steps inside.

Fenris will be waiting at the top of the stairs, his arms folded and his expression unreadable. He’ll tell Anders to follow him and retreats to where he sleeps. As soon as Anders steps through the door he’s on him, pushing him back against it.

Anders would not describe it as a kiss; it’s a show of dominance as is the whole encounter. He is expected to open his mouth and let the other mans tongue do what it likes. Fenris, and only Fenris decides when they break apart, even if Anders is left gasping for breath.

Then Fenris commands Anders to strip, and he does so, quickly. Fenris doesn’t need a show; he just wants the body underneath. He doesn’t do the same. He simply watches and waits. When Anders is naked and shivering slightly Fenris tells him where to go.

“Kneel on the floor, bend over the bed.”

Simple and precise. Anders doesn’t know if Fenris plans these rendezvous or if the requests he makes are simply what he decides upon in the moment. Either way, he does as commanded.

Only now will Fenris undress, now that Anders is face down in the sheets, his knees already bruising from the stone floor. It’s not shyness. It’s control. And Anders is sure that Fenris savours every twitch or jump Anders makes while the pieces of armour fall to the floor.

Fenris kneels behind Anders, two cold hands resting on the curve of his arse, pulling him gently open. Anders is already biting his lip in anticipation.  
“Hold yourself open for me.” This order sounds softer than the others. It takes Anders by surprise and he’s already gripping himself, replacing Fenris’s hands. He’s now left with nothing to prop himself up.

“Stay like that.” The breathy voice in his ear is all he needs to obey.

Now Fenris leans down, and Anders gasps loudly as he feels the elf’s tongue beginning to gently probe him. It’s almost unbearably teasing and Anders can’t stay quiet for long, his pants and moans filling the empty silence of the room.

The tongue continues, circling before dipping in and out, its intent clear as Fenris moves a single finger further which has Anders rocking back to meet it, his hands still spreading himself almost obscenely.

Then the tongue and fingers are gone and Anders whines embarrassingly. Fenris only chuckles and continues whatever preparations he’s doing out of Anders sight behind him. Anders almost lets go of himself, but a strong hand on his wrist stops him. Fenris hasn’t finished yet.

Now he’s knelt behind Anders, and he’s pushing into him with such speed that it makes Anders cry out in pain, not pleasure. But Fenris gives him no time. This is what he wants, it’s not about Anders. He pulls out and thrusts back in, but angles it well, and once again Anders is gasping.

Fenris finds his rhythm, a fast, pounding rate that literally pushes Anders whole body up and down the bed in time with his own cock. One of Fenris’s hands come to rest on the back of Anders neck, in what would be a comforting gesture if it were not gripping so tightly.

Through all of this, Anders gets nothing, especially now with no hands free thanks to Fenris’s new game. If he does not come from the steady brushes against his prostate, or the rubbing against the mattress, then he will be left hanging and will be forced to bring himself to his own climax later, alone in Darktown. Those are Fenris’s rules.

Today though, he is in luck. The violent rocking from being dragged the length of the bed caused enough friction against his neglected erection to cause him to come with a shuddering cry, letting go of his arse to let himself fall against the bed, allowing the freed muscles to clench down on Fenris as the warrior grips the mage’s blond hair, pulling his head back as he stiffens in his own release.

And then it is over.

Anders knows he must wait, stay face down in the bed while Fenris gets dressed. Only when Fenris is pulling him up by an arm does he know he’s permitted to look at the elf again.

Fenris kisses him gently on the mouth, a fleeting piece of affection before he hands him back his robes. Neither of them say a word.

And then Anders leaves until the next time.


End file.
